johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of~Command and Conquer: Red Alert Page 2~Third World War
The west and the Soviet Union, it seems that they can never get along, can they? Well, the story is very much true in the series of Real-Time Strategy games; "Command & Conquer Red Alert" where it takes place in an alternate reality where the USSR (The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is a more powerful nation that could take on the might of the Allied Nations. But how did it happen? This is what this page will try to cover. This is Part 2 of the Command and Conquer Red Alert series, and this will talk about the Allied Campaign in Red Alert 2. The Cast 'Michael Dugan: '''The Current President of the United States. One day, he receives a phone call from Allied General Ben Carville telling him that the Soviets are invading the US, despite his efforts to order Premier Romanov to call off the invasion, he gives the order to retaliate against the USSR, but somehow the Nuclear missiles were destroyed in their silos. Having to resort to old-fashioned warfare to hold off the invasion. '''Ben Carville: '''A Texas-born General of not just the US Military but also the supreme commander of the Allies. He gets wind of the Soviet Invasion and then informs the President about it. He informs the new commander (you) and sometimes gives him jobs to liberate key regions from the Soviets. '''Eva Lee: '''A Lieutenant in the Allied intel. She's assigned to the new Allied commander, her job is to inform the new commander on his mission as well as the situation in a specific region. The War (Allies) It's the year 1972, and with the west feeling a sense of peace. They have no idea that the new Soviet Premier Alexander Romanov has his sights on conquering the world and realizing Stalin's vision of a world under the Soviet banner. Both President Dugan and General Carville got wind of the Soviet invasion of the USA. Dugan tried a diplomatic solution to stop it, but when it fails, Dugan authorizes the use of military force, but Romanov's advisor Yuri mind-controls the missile personnel, causing the US nukes to explode while they're in the silo, making the USA ripe for an invasion as Soviet Kirov Airships, Dreadnaughts appear over the skies and the seas of USA's major cities such as New York and San Francisco while Soviet Armor divisions ran through the Texas border. The Third World War has begun. It was early in the morning when the new Allied commander was assigned to the defense of the United States (even Carville gives the new commander authority of all Allied forces in the eastern US, and tells him that Agent Tanya will be the Point-Lady for the mission). Carville gives the commander orders to defend New York, and Lt. Eva told him that the Soviets have taken control of much of the city, and the nearby Allied base Ft. Bradley is offline and Tanya can re-establish communications with the Fort. Most of the Allied anti-air units and divisions have fended off the Kirovs, but the Dreadnaughts are a bigger problem, this is where Tanya came in and used her C-4 Explosives to sink the Dreadnaughts. Then, the Allies receive a threatening message from Romanov to surrender or die. Eventually, Tanya and the remaining Allied forces head to Ft. Bradley and eventually she re-establishes communications. With the Fort back online, the commander uses it to destroy a nearby Soviet Base. The invasion of New York was stifled and the Soviets were forced to retreat from the city. But the victory came a high cost; The Statue of Liberty laid destroyed. Though the Soviet invasion on the East Coast failed, the Soviets were more successful in invading the west. Carville informs the commander that the Soviet General Vladimir has spearheaded the invasion on the West Coast and that there's a Soviet Armor division stationed at the Airforce Acadamy in Colorado Springs, and Tanya updated them by saying that the Soviets indeed have control of the Acadamy. The commander's mission is to get the Airforce Acadamy back and destroy and Soviet presence in the area. The commander succeeds and now has the authority to develop harrier bombers. But things still weren't well despite the Allies' victories. President Dugan and General Carville are being mind-controlled. It appears that a Soviet Psychic Corp. has infiltrated Washington DC and has constructed a device called a ''Psychic Beacon which causes people to lose their individuality and become simple-minded Soviet loving drones. Lt. Eva informs that the Beacon is somewhere near the White House, with all of the unaffected troops under the commander's command, he uses them to try to destroy the beacon. In this particular battle, there were civilian casualties (people who were also under the Beacon's influence). The commander manages to work up a sizable army and destroys the Psychic Beacon, with this President Dugan and General Carville evacuated to Canada. But the Soviet invasion of the USA is far from over. General Vladimir's forces have invaded deep into the nation's heartland and have captured Chicago. The commander was given forces that sailed across Lake Michigan and what they find in the city, is a Psychic Amplifier, and in theory, it's like 1,000 Psychic Beacons all over the US, the commander is ordered to destroy it before it activates. The commander destroys the Amplifier, but what happens next was horrific. After Vladimir threatens the commander, he nukes Chicago. Once again, the Allies were once again forced to swallow a bittersweet victory. President Dugan while hiding in Canada calls to Allies in Europe to aid the USA in their war against the Soviets. Though, initially successful, but the Allies are now faced with a dilemma. Europe seems reluctant to help the USA, and to make matters worse the Soviets have planned for this and have constructed Nuclear Missile Silos along the Polish border and if Europe agrees to help the USA, the Soviets will nuke Europe's major cities. The commander is given the job to aid Tanya and some Spies to infiltrate a Soviet base, find the Nuke Silos and destroy them. With the help of Tanya, the commander was able to destroy the Silos, thus helping out with the alliance of the USA and Europe. In fact, Germany wants the commander to talk to Albert Einstein (who also decides to help the Allies) Einstein sends over plans for a weapon known as a Prism Tower (which shoots powerful lasers which can destroy any Soviet Unit. Then the commander is given orders by Carville to take back Washington DC so the tide of the war will turn in favor of the Allies. The Battle for Washington DC was hard (as the Soviets used Terror Drones to destroy much of the Allied armor units). But eventually, the commander wipes the capital clean of Soviet occupation and allowing President Dugan and Carville to return. But it's basically "Outta the frying pan and into the fire" for the Allies. The Soviets are now taking their Navy into the Pacific as Vladimir is aiming at the Allied Naval Base at Pearl Harbor. The Commander builds up a sizable Naval force to take on the Soviets, after a long hard battle, the Allies beat the Soviets in Hawaii. But, the Soviets are at it again with Yuri's Psi Corp. as they constructed another Psychic Beacon in St. Louis. The Commander is ordered to command Tanya and her strike team to find the beacon and destroy it, before Tanya herself becomes a Soviet drone. Tanya destroys the Psychic Beacon and with it, the entire city is also liberated from its power. The commander than builds up a force to liberate St. Louis from the Soviets. Now the tide has truly turned for the Allies. Not done yet With much of the USA now liberated from the Soviets, the Allies are now going on the offensive. But the Soviets are far from done. The Allies recently discovered a top-secret Soviet research facility in Mexico, according to the intel, the Soviets are trying to research on how Prism technology works and construct their own. The commander is given the mission to destroy this facility with a team of Navy SEALS. With this SEAL team, the commander manages to destroy the facility, and thus help in the Mexican Civil War against the Soviets. The time to plan to take down Romanov is seized as both the commander and General Carville are going to Germany, though the commander is going there for a different reason, to protect Einstein's lab in Black Forest. A stroke of bad luck has hit the Allies as Carville was killed by a Crazy Ivan. Nevertheless, the commander commands the Allies in Germany even after the Soviets broke through the weak border patrols. The Commander kept a cool head and even heeded Einstein's warnings when Soviet forces are approaching his lab. The commander eventually drove the Soviets out of Germany. The Allies are still reeling from the loss of General Carville. But the commander than gets a message from Einstein that he was constructed his Chronosphere Mk2 which can move units from one place to another instantly. But the place to construct this new Chronosphere is an island in the Florida Keys archipelago which is dangerously close to Cuba (a Soviet protectorate). The Commander works up a sizable force to transport them across the Straight of Florida and into Cuba. But as the commander does so, he gets a threatening message from Romanov about the Nuke Missile Silos in Cuba. The commander knows that they must be destroyed, with his sizeable force, the commander was able to destroy the Nuke Silos before they launched. Battle of Moscow After General Carville was laid to rest. President Dugan has given the commander a promotion of supreme commanding general of the Allies, and a great opportunity for revenge, invade Moscow and apprehend Romanov. Though the Allies are still outnumbered 3 to 1. During the Battle of Moscow, the fight was hard, long and violent, but eventually, the Allies broke through the tough Soviet defense around the Kremlin. Allowing Tanya to invade the Soviet structure and apprehend Romanov after not being fooled by a body-double. Aftermath After being humiliated worldwide, Romanov was then taken to London where he was forced to sign a Peace Treaty and was incarcerated in the Tower of London. Thought of it being a total victory for the Allies. But they forgot Romanov's former advisor, Yuri who will hatch his own plan to conquer the world. This is the end of this chapter, you can continue reading about this here. You can also read about the Soviet side of this story here. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.